dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Lotto
Miranda Lotto is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Background A woman whose clock caused time to rewind in her town, which started when she was able to connect to the Innocence within the clock. She often feels inferior and useless, partially because she was fired from all one hundred jobs she previously tried to work. While she can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. Her klutzy and at times erratic nature is often the subject of comic relief within the series. She tends to constantly apologize for everything she does, even if the act is helpful. Her helpless attitude seems to get on the nerves of fellow exorcist, Yu Kanda. In her hometown, she was often mocked and ridiculed in a song by the town's children who looked upon her presence as a sort of jinx. Miranda has pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. Initially, she kept her hair up in a bun constantly and wore a dress which made her look much older than she actually was. Since meeting with Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee and beginning her quest to become an Exorcist though, she wears her hair down and has elected to wear slightly less conservative attire.Since the Rewinding Town Arc, Miranda has been seen wearing gloves to cover the puncture scars on her hands, which Road Kamelot gave when she nailed her to her clock. Miranda is the only Exorcist that controls a non-offensive anti-Akuma weapon, and often keeps it invoked even after reaching her physical limit. When it was pointed out that in order to keep her Innocence activated for the duration of the journey to Japan she would have to stay awake, she answered that she could stay awake for days on end. She attributes this to her deep depression over losing so many jobs keeping her awake in the past. Synopsis Rewinding Town arc When Allen and Lenalee first met Miranda in the "rewinding town" she was a nervous wreck and near insanity because of the shock of repeating the same day over and over again. Allen and Lenalee helped Miranda with her confidence and made her feel useful for the first time in her life. When Road Kamelot appeared to claim Miranda's Innocence, she activated it's abilities in order to save Allen and Lenalee. Thanks to her aid, the pair were able to defeat Road and the Level 2 Akumas. Afterwards, they were able to convince the now determined Miranda to become an Exorcist. Edo arc After training with the order for a while, Miranda came to replace Allen after he was defeated by Tyki Mikk and taken to the Black Order's Asian Branch. Her Time Record abilities allowed the Exorcists and crew to travel toward Edo in spite of the damage their ship had taken in an Akuma attack earlier. Her abilities also kept many of the crew alive after receiving mortal wounds during an attack from a Level 3 Akuma, but these effects were only temporary and when she had to deactivate her Innocence only three survivors were left. The group moved on to Edo where Miranda once again worked in a support role to protect and temporarily heal her comrades. Invasion of HQ arc Her abilities were also essential in preventing the Millennium Earl from recovering the Akuma Egg upon their return to HQ. She was able to buy enough time for the Exorcists to destroy the egg, but was nearly killed by Lulu Bell in the process. Allen was able to save her and destroy the egg much to the dismay of Lulu Bell. Anti-Akuma weapon Her weapon is a disk called "Time Record" (刻盤), located on her right arm. This weapon was created from the original clock that created the repeating town. When activated, it appears from her right arm and "slides" to her wrist. The disk has two green, glowing circles, with circles orbiting the center. With it, she can use the following techniques: * Time Recovery (時間回復): This sets up a time zone where anything in it will recover and heal automatically. When invoked, a giant clock face appears above the zone being affected; however, if damage is made to this clock face, Miranda will feel pain. This power is only temporary; once Miranda stops her power, all damage suffered earlier will return, as well as wounds suffered during the time that she used her Innocence. It cannot bring the dead back to life, nor did it have enough power to stop the download of the ark. However, it was able to bring back the Akuma Egg even after Lulu Bell had stolen it, although it was later said that Miranda's Innocence couldn't erase time, only reverse it. * Time Out (時間停止): A defensive technique, which creates a space where the time stops, negating any attack that comes into that. This ability was instrumental in protecting her comrades during the Battle of Edo and was essential to Allen and Lenalee's victory over Road Kamelot in the rewinding town. While this ability is invoked, any opponent who enters the space will find themselves immediately exiting the same way they came in while allies are able to enter freely. It is likely that Miranda's will is what determines who can and cannot enter Time Out. Trivia *The black around her eyes is similar to Bookman's make-up. However, it was not confirmed whether it was make-up or some skin blemishes such as dark circles or "eyebags". The dark circles around her eyes however, have partly diminished when she returned as an exorcist. *In the Anime, in the 1st opening animation, Miranda was presented in her two appearances (one in her ordinary human outfit and the other being in her exorcist clothing) mirroring one another. One who isn't fully familiar of the title could initially assume that they're different characters despite the fact they are one. *Like Arystar Krory III, Miranda has no eyebrows! Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Female